Sleep
by KiraSakura
Summary: I'm so tired, Toboe. Hold me. Tsume's POV on his last few moments alive.


**Me: Ha Ha! **

**Tsume: What's so funny?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Tsume: Then why are you—Never mind**

**Me: I'm too tired to argue, but I wanna add this. To write this fic I had to disobey my father and watch wolf's rain at 3:00am. SO YOU HAD BETTER APPRECIATE IT! Which also meant I sobbing my guts out, cause I always do when I watch the last eps.**

**Toboe: DISCLAIMER: She no own**

Damn snow. It keeps getting in my eyes. Blurring everything. Then I realise, it isn't snow. It's my tears. I'm crying. As I look at you for the last time, I cry. You're lying in a pool of blood, in the arms of the old man. How I wish I could be that man right now, holding you. I stand and turn, thinking to myself why did I ever start this trip?

It was because of you. You often asked me why I didn't leave. It was because of you. I wanted to take you to paradise. I wanted to watch you play with other pups, learn to hunt, find a mate in paradise. I feel slightly remorseful for not being there to take that shot for you, not being able to say good-bye.

I got here too late. Why the hell should I go on? Now that you're not here what's keeping me here? I sigh, and stare at the barren, white landscape. I go on because it's what you wanted. You want me to find paradise.

I start to run; heading in the direction the others went. There's an ice-covered tree up ahead, and beautiful lights are in the night sky. Can you see them, Toboe? Then there's a mountain. I start to climb it, only to see that man fall pass me. I reach out my hand to grab him, but he still falls. I hear the painful crack of bones, and I know he's hit the bottom.

"Only then will appear the retched beast," That voice. Darcia. I look up and see a purple wolf, with a blue and gold eye. And I know its Darcia. I feel an over whelming anger. He killed you, didn't he Toboe? Well, I'll kill him. I know revenge isn't as sweet as people make out.

I watch as Kiba, in his pure white wolf form, attacks Darcia. Kiba bites, Darcia bites. Darcia sends Kiba flying. The maniac then runs for Cheza, and Hige blocks his way. Suddenly a blur of black, and Blue's attached herself to Darcia's side. They both fly through the air, and Darcia manoeuvres so that blue is crushed.

Hige runs to Blue, only to have Darcia send him soaring. Darcia then stands on Blue's chest, making her yelp and Kiba scream, "No!"

I hear a crunch; a coppery scent fills the air. Blood. Darcia's bitten Blue's neck, sealing her fate. Hige uses all the strength he has left and heaves himself up. Kiba runs to Blue's aid, and Hige latches himself to Darcia's leg. I hear a yelp, and Kiba screams, "Hige!"

Darcia's got Cheza now, and is leaping off somewhere. Kiba goes to follow, but pauses when he gets to Hige. Hige tells him to follow Darcia, which Kiba does. Hige pulls himself over to Blue.

By the time I get up there, Blue and Hige are lying together. Blue's gone, I can sense it. Hige then asks me to do the unthinkable.

"I want you to do it…with your own fangs," he begs. And I do. As my teeth sink into his neck, I feel more hatred. Damn that bastard, I'll kill him for you! For all of you. Toboe, Hige, Blue…I'll kill him for it!!

I get there just in time. Darcia just about kills Kiba. And I do something I never thought I'd ever do. I save him. I save that ignorant prick. I save Kiba. And I know you are happy because I did.

I can see Cheza; she's climbing the mountain. Kiba runs to her, as does Darcia. I attack Darcia. Then Cheza decides to throw herself over a cliff. Darcia starts bashing me into a large block of ice, before sending me flying. He attacks me again, before following Cheza's lead. I go to follow him, only to discover that my side has been torn open. Kiba runs to me, and I tell him what I did. What I did to Hige. He refuses to leave me, so I yell at him, telling him to follow Darcia. And, after a moment he does. I watch him as he jumps over that damn cliff.

I'm so tired, Toboe, so, so tired. I just want to sleep. Toboe, will you hold me? Ah, there you are. I watch as you bend down and hold me, stroking my fur. It feels so good. Toboe, I'm so tired. Will you still be here when I wake up? Please stay with me, Toboe. Why? Because I love you, I love you more than I love life.

I let out final howl, to let Kiba know I'm going with you. And as I lie there, drifting off to sleep, a amusing thought snakes it's way into my head. Lemmings. They're just like damn lemmings. Following one after another, over a damn cliff.

**Me: As you can see, I think I specialise in sad stories. As I seem to be able to write them better.**

**Tsume: I died**

**Me: Yes, you did**

**Tsume: I died**

**Me: Yeah, that was the main idea**

**Toboe::Sniffles:: Poor Tsume!! **

**Me: Yeah, poor Tsume**

**Toboe: Poor, poor Tsume**

**Tsume: I died**

**Me: Yeaah, you did Tsume. Please R&R. **


End file.
